Cain Madhouse
"Undead King of Blood and Night" Cain Madhouse (ケイン・マッドハウス , Kein Maddohausu)To the Abandoned Sacred Beasts manga and anime: Chapter 5 and Episode 4 or 'Cain Withers '(ケイン・ウィザース , Kein Wizāsu)To the Abandoned Sacred Beasts manga: Chapter 13 is a Vampire Incarnate and the Lieutenant of Incarnate Soldier Unit during the Civil War. When the war ended he formed the Free Nation of New Patria. Appearance He is a tall man with long dark hair. He wears a dark tail coat, underneath a patterned, single-breasted waistcoat or vest with a wing-collared shirt, a scarf and dark trousers and boots. Personality As mysterious, as he is evil. Abilities Although his powers are modeled after Vampire, not much is known about Cain's power. When Hank Henriette shoots Cain in the face, he has shown to be able to heal his wound by regenerating his face. According to Elizabeth Weezer, even among Incarnates he's a "special one".To the Abandoned Sacred Beasts manga: Chapter 10 When Cain attacks Bold Creek, it appears Cain is to able to control the blood within people.To the Abandoned Sacred Beasts manga: Chapter 28 His multiple forms are many shadows cast on the plain by his metaphysical existence.To the Abandoned Sacred Beasts volume 5: Extras History Past When Elaine Bluelake shoots Hank Henriette. Cain appears behind her and she hands him a gun with bullets, apologizing for getting him involved. She tells him he'll kill the rest of their unit until he refuses, telling her she and Hank will be the only ones to die. He shoots her in the chest and begins laughing.To the Abandoned Sacred Beasts manga and anime: Chapter 6 and Episode 1 Whitechurch Walking throughout Whitechurch accompanyied by Miglieglia, he is stopped by two women asking if he would like some fun. He smirks and grabs a hold of one them. He releases her and she turns around to start biting the other women's neck. Walking away, he says its such a dull night and asks Miglieglia what she thinks, to which she agrees. Upon entering the town's church with Miglieglia, Christopher Keynes mentions about upholding justice in the town. Cain calls him cold, as he's that kind of guy. Revealing they have a common enemy. He tosses him a bullet. Revealing it as Godkiller bullets. He's questioned why he has it. Walking away, Cain tells him if he manages to upload justice, let them meet again.To the Abandoned Sacred Beasts manga: Chapter 8 Re-entering the town's church with Miglieglia after Christopher Keynes's death. Appearing before Hank Henriette he says it's truly too great, isn't it and that's why the weak are simply crushed.To the Abandoned Sacred Beasts manga: Chapter 9 Mocking Hank for still wearing their unit's uniform, Hank shoots him in the eye until his wound begins to heal. When Elizabeth Weezer takes Hank's companin. Cain tells him he has a bad habit of prioritizing what's infront of him. Revealing he came to deliver an invitation Miglieglia drops a letter infront of Hank. Mentioning the location is inside he says he'll be waiting for him tomorrow night. The next night at a gala, Cain thanks everyone for coming and delivers a speech about post war life until he reveals their preprations are complete. As Incarnates invade the event and begin killing humans. Cain says they aren't as use to him. Confronted by Hank asking him to stop them. Cain reveals their doing it of their own free will. Asking Hank to join him, he refuses. He shoots Hank's companin who is brought to him, when Hank is pinned down by an Incarnate. As Hank transforms into his large warewolf form. Cain tells everyone they stand before the lord of the beasts.To the Abandoned Sacred Beasts manga: Chapter 10 References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Incarnates